


Reminded me of you

by TigerLilly22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Smut, Yuri, fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilly22/pseuds/TigerLilly22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Vale and receiving time off from their duties as huntresses, Blake and Yang finally have the chance to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminded me of you

**Author's Note:**

> Smut time. I lost a bet and this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Note: This is set somewhere after they graduate from Beacon

Long missions, days of worrying for survival and weeks of sleeping on the cold hard ground night after night with only the starlight for company during her restless moments tended to kindle a longing in Yang. A yearning for human touch and companionship she couldn’t have during her isolated nights and damn if she wasn’t going to take it the second she saw her. She heard that distance made the heart grow fonder, but after setting her sights on Blake when she returned to Vale there was more than fondness festering within her heart.

She managed to restrain herself. Several grueling years through the toughest battle academy on Remnant tempered her patience into something that could rival a saint. 

But that didn’t stop the suggestive glances, the wicked little smiles, or the desperate grabs at any bared skin whenever Yang was sure no one was looking. Before long, they were finally on their way to their lodgings - a nifty hotel suite they booked in advance for just the two of them.

As soon as they were in the elevator and the doors securely melded together, they dropped their act. Now, Yang was only allowed to watch from the mirrored wall across the way, hands pinned above her, as Blake kissed her, nibbled her neck, gave her no friction or pressure to alleviate the ache slowly spreading through her core. Her fingers flexed of their own accord, itching for contact in Blake’s iron grip, but the smaller girl was having her wait until they reached the room before she let those hands do their business. 

When the elevator finally dinged for their floor Yang easily broke free of her loose bonds to dart down and scoop Blake up in her arms. Blake squeaked, then laughed, her legs wrapping around a muscular waist and fingers losing themselves in curled gold as Yang carried her away.

Finding their room like this may have been more trouble than it was worth, but Yang couldn’t find it in herself to care. She blindly led them through the hallway until seeing a number that she vaguely remembered the attendant downstairs recite to her before they left. At least, she was mostly sure it was the same number. Her thoughts became hazier the longer Blake sucked on her tongue.

The next problem presented itself in the form of a door, the lock not registering her room card no matter which way she swiped it. 

“Having trouble?” Blake giggled, watching the frustration grow in lilac eyes.

Growling, she flipped the card one last time, ready to break down the door if it didn’t let them in. “No, no trouble at all. Not if this piece of shit door would just -”

She stopped her griping at the sound of an affirmative beep, trading her complaints for a victorious cheer as she push her way into the suite. She slammed the door shut behind her with a swift kick, elbow somehow mashing the light switch on the first try.

The lamp she turned on illuminated a room that, for a moderately expensive suite, was sparsely furnished. The bare essentials such as a TV, partially stocked mini fridge with drinks complimentary of the hotel, which Yang would be sure to raid later, were partnered side by side on one end of the room. Opposite those and calling attention to the center of the suite was the only accommodation that Yang cared about, the queen size bed pushed against the wall.

Striding toward it, giggling and stumbling along the way as the two exchanged sloppy kisses that barely hit their mark, Yang dumped her live cargo on the bed. 

Blake, with a cry of shock, bounced and laughed on the mattress before settling down to look up at her grinning girlfriend. Her impatient girlfriend. She had already shrugged off her hunting jacket, the lump of leather crumpling to the floor, and was working fast to take off her shirt while unbuckling the belt that kept her skirt up.

“Hey,” Blake said, feigning a pout. “Where’s the fun if I don’t get to do it?”

“You’re too slow.” Yang’s grin grew a little wider. Clad in her strapless black binder and those scanty bike shorts that hardly left anything to the imagination, Yang sidled up to her. One already bare knee held her up on the mattress next to Blake and in the blink of an eye Yang was left in only her shorts, the one thing she left for her to take care of. “And it’s been waaay too long as it is, Blake!” 

She pouted and bowed her head down at an angle, her curls streaming past her shoulders to frame her in gold. “I need you now. You know how I get if I don’t.”

Blake airily chuckled, beginning to unbutton the few binds that kept her vest together. “How could I forget?”

Yang batted Blake’s hands away, finishing the vest herself and removing Blake from as much clothing as she could. After throwing her vest, shirt and arm bands to the floor she began removing her heels, looking up to her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You can’t. I’m unforgettable.”

Blake rolled her eyes, the blonde now busying herself with the zippers of her shorts. In the end she muttered ‘screw it’ and tugged the offending legwear off, leaving Blake in her leggings and undergarments. Yang eyed her hungrily, eyes flashing and fingers itching to get started.

Blake huffed, pushing the leggings down herself, much to the other girl’s pleasure. “Shut up.”

Before she could quip back Blake enforced her command by tugging her down and capturing her mouth with her own, the blonde biting at her lower lip as a sneaky hand snuck round to unclasp her bra with a small snap. She felt Blake try to suppress her shivers, but it was futile when her other hand joined the fun, both going to town on her body. 

Heavy and bruising, cautious and gentle, Yang swarmed over her with an expert touch. She had to touch her, feel her. God, she had missed her. All along every inch starting with her face to caress her cheeks, ghost along her chin, trace her lips, tickle her forehead, cupping both sets of ears, she needed to map her out again. 

Threaded through ebony hair, Yang’s fingers pleasantly scratched at her scalp before moving on to sweep over her shoulders and chest, tenderly fondling their finds. Her thumbs and palms brushed over sensitive nipples that peaked under her ministrations, the tips of her digits transitioning from frenzied clutches and sadistic flicks to rubbing gentle circles around the soft mounds of flesh to soothe the pain. Blake melted like putty in her hands.

She reached back up to force her head back, angling them to so she could probe deeper in her mouth. Her hands floated along her collar, then brushed down her arms until they located a smaller pair of hands she could entwine her fingers with, giving them an affectionate squeeze. 

Blake was fond of going slow. Yang knew she liked soaking in the moment that she believed bonded them together on both a physical and mental level, and although she was enjoying every moment her body squirmed and slid against her, it had been months. Three, long, infuriating months of not even so much as seeing the other and Yang just wanted to make her feel good, to satisfy her; then do it again and again until the dark huntress couldn’t stand. But if it was for Blake, she would refrain until she received the okay.

Finally, a low, guttural moan echoed in her mouth, hands breaking away to tug on yellow locks and nudge weakly at her shoulder to separate them. Blake’s weakening grasps pushing for Yang’s attention somewhere else.

Yang lifted Blake off the bed, gripping her by the thighs to drag them up and roughly thrust the Faunus against the headboard. Blake held on tight, her legs once again finding themselves hooked around a firm waist while her hands found their way around to clutch at a smooth back, nails digging in to find purchase.

Yang hissed at the sensation, curved claws etching marks down her skin almost deep enough to bleed. She crashed their mouths together to distract from the pain, invading Blake like she never would again. Carnal growls tore from Blake’s throat, accompanied by harsh tugs and demanding glares that told Yang she was done screwing around and to just screw her.

Her growls ceased when her underwear, the last of her clothing, was ripped away to be replaced by a hand cupping her center, the heel of Yang’s palm driving into her to stimulate her sweet spot. Intense lilac eyes observed her, watching, as her expression twisted from painfully frustrated to delightfully surprised when something began to ease her apart. Two long, slender fingers slipped inside with ease, the girl already wet from arousal, and stayed there, waiting for her to relax. When she felt the muscles loosen she began short, shallow thrusts, giving Blake time to accommodate her fingers. 

It wasn’t long before she gave the go ahead - a simple nod. Yang gave a wicked smirk, plunging in deep and fast while adding a third digit to pound into her mercilessly.

Shocked cries and silent whimpers escaped Blake’s lips as she adjusted to the powerful, filling thrusts, but was pleading for more. Uttering her name over and over with a different intonation each time under her breath. Sweet honey to Yang’s ears. 

She mumbled for her to go faster, an action she gladly obliged, picking up speed as Blake’s hips rocked to the rhythm of her hand, her back arching toward her to press against her chest and her nails planting themselves in her back to twist and tear at the fevered skin. 

As the walls around her fingers began to tighten, digits crooking as deep as they could go, she noted how Blake’s eyes squeezed shut and her breath hitched. Yang spied her lips opening and quickly darted forward to meet her mouth, muffling the strained moans. She was so close, but she needed that last push.

So Yang leaned forward, moist lips pressed to her human ear in an alluring whisper. “Just let go, love. Come for me.”

Heat coated her fingers and pushed past to drip down her hand as Blake tensed, biting harshly on an exposed shoulder, before going completely slack. 

Hooking her unoccupied hand under the limp girl’s thighs, Yang leaned away from the headboard, gently stroking her as she lowered her to the sheets and watched her slowly spiral down from her high. 

Blake whimpered, then sighed, relaxing her muscles when Yang removed her hand. She examined it, the shiny fluid that covered it, before she seductively sucked it off, making a show of darting her tongue between the webbing of her fingers and along the length of her digits when she was sure Blake was watching. The only thing that could have made Blake’s flushed face and disapproving pout any more delicious would have been if she had sang during her release.

Blake stopped her partner’s crude teasing with a light headbutt underneath her chin, the Faunus nuzzling and peppering kisses across her face that made Yang laugh. Cheek to cheek, Yang knew she had done good at the obvious sign of happiness that was the small motorboat rumble in Blake’s chest.

In the meantime, petite hands traveled up her back to lightly rub at the scratches now adorning her skin - marks she would flaunt with pride. An embarrassed face covered by long bangs burrowed in her shoulder to apologetically kiss the bite left behind, to which the blonde smiled and kissed the tip of a cat ear. It was almost as though Blake didn’t expect herself to be so violent and Yang loved how flustered she became when she realized her behavior. 

When the nuzzles stopped, Yang grew content to simply lean back and study her for a bit, her face tinted a light pink at the sight. Blake’s mussed hair and soft features had to be breaking at least half a dozen laws. Along with those long black eyelashes that shaded her eyes to in a smoky golden gaze that gleamed with something other than desire. It would be a day well spent where she could just list every little thing about this girl that lit a fire in her soul that she couldn’t blame on her semblance.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Those lovely yellow eyes widened, momentarily surprised before a smile blossomed across her features. The smile. Warmer than the sun and simply amazing that Yang counted her lucky stars it was reserved for her eyes only. 

Instead of a commenting, Blake gently captured her lips. Yang’s eyelids slid closed in bliss at the soft sensation, barely registering it when a hand on her shoulder forced her to tip over and lay on her back amongst the pillows. 

The kiss turned hungry, tongues getting sloppy. Teeth pulled at her lower lip when the slim figure above her straddled her leg, a knee positioned near her center. Yang let out a startled yelp, surprised at the increase in pressure that lessened for a brief moment before coming back down to grind against her core, hard.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that sinfully beautiful face again and smiled. Reaching out, she cupped Blake’s cheeks and drew her back to lightly kiss her nose, startling the Faunus.

“I thought about you a lot.” Yang mumbled, voice husky against her skin. “On my mission.”

Hearing the comment, Blake slowed her movements to a halt. Looking at her now, lips slightly swollen and sporting what most would not consider a flattering bedhead, her thoughts wandered.

“You… thought about me?” Blake questioned.

“Uh-huh.” Her arms coiled around Blake’s waist to bring her down atop her, giving them both a breather as she talked. “I saw a lot of things that reminded me of you.”

Blake’s ears twitched. But she nudged her, listening, and rubbed their noses together. “For instance?” 

“Well, I saw a stray black cat this one time.” Yang chuckled at Blake’s narrowed eyes, clinging tighter so she wouldn’t get away. “Hey, hear me out. I was having some off time when I saw him all alone in an alley, so I kept him company for an afternoon. He really didn’t like me, kept hissing at me and acting all big an’ tough an’ stuff. But after a while I guess he got used to me. I bought him some food, played with him a bit, ya know, just hung around. I even talked to him and though he didn’t say much he was a pretty good listener…”

Yang grinned and quickly leant forward to peck Blake’s lips. “He reminded me of you.”

Blake shook her head and sighed, but Yang saw the humored smile she tried to hide.

In order to wipe that damned smirk from Yang’s face, Blake drew her in to steal her mouth, attacking her tongue one more time. This time around, it was Yang’s turn to squirm as Blake dominated her, but the blonde was not nearly as patient as her feline partner and soon became increasingly restless at the lack of friction between them. Although she had no one to blame but herself for their impromptu break and the lingering dissatisfaction in her gut.

So to sate herself, she grabbed at Blake from behind, tracing up and down the curves of her back and shoulders. Anywhere everywhere she could reach to encourage Blake to move. The dark huntress ended up pulling away from her, a disapproving glare halting those hands.

“Yang.” Blake said, her tone reprimanding.

The blonde shrugged sheepishly, her stationary fingers drumming along the dips and ridges of her spine. “Sorry, but you feel really nice.”

An eyeroll was her response. Infuriating and insatiable, those were the only adjectives that justifiably described Yang’s fetish for touch. So instead of a verbal lashing she opted to divert her attention away from touch through her own tactics; if Yang could not think, she wouldn’t be able to move her hands. 

Where Yang preferred the method of touch when it came to sex, she liked to make use of her mouth. Beginning with light marks up and down her throat and attaching her lips to the exposed surface of her jugular.

Breaking away, thin trails of saliva dissolving as she left, she mumbled, “What else?” 

Hazy purple eyes looked down to find her, confused and unable to keep the waver from her voice. “H-huh?”

The heated smirk she felt against the skin of her throat became a vicious chomp as pointed canines nibbled on her pulse point, calming the upraised patch of red with a swipe of her tongue. 

“You said,” The process was repeated where her neck met her shoulder. “there were various things,” Again, on the dip where her neck met her chest. “that reminded you of me.” On her collarbone. “What else?”

“Oh.” Yang breathed out, finding it difficult to remember as Blake kissed along her collar. “Um… there was… there was the moon…”

Blake paused close to her breasts. The two ears atop her head flicking curiously. “The moon?”

“Ye… yeah.” She winced at the sharp sting just above her left breast, sighing when the red mark was gifted with a soothing lick. “The moon. And the stars. There were some nights where I’d just… take a walk outside during scouting missions and I’d look up and think…”

At Yang’s pause, Blake swapped her branding bites for a trail of burning wet kisses that led her down a naturally robust chest. “What did you think?”

Yang gasped, shuddered, when Blake took a pert nipple in her mouth, submitting herself to a slowly swirling tongue that went around and around her teat, consuming it with gentler sucks. “I thought that maybe, maybe that you’d… nnngh! You’d be lookin’ up there too. That maybe we were both lookin’ at the same sky… and if I, I, ah… I thought loud enough, my prayers would reach you. That… that you were safe, and we’d both come back to Vale okay.”

Blake detached from the breast with an audible pop, looking up to meet Yang’s misty gaze as she licked her lips, a dancing gleam in her eye, before moving on to the next one. “Your prayers were answered.”

“Haha, yeah, guess they were.” Yang chuckled, approvingly scratching the scalp hidden beneath wavy black curls. “Maybe my next one will come true too.”

Ears perked, Blake dragged her tongue along the ring of her areola, working up to the tip again and worrying at the newly moistened skin between her incisors and bottom lip to twist. Yang shuddered, moaning lowly in Blake’s ears at the curious hum that vibrated against her flesh, getting close.

“I… I saw a couple that were, that were out on a - ah! - d-date… and they were eating and l-laughing and feeding each other... just having a grand ol’ time and I thought it looked like fun.”

“Hmm…” Blake hummed again. “A date?” 

“Yeah… I thought it, it’d be good if we - if we - we… mmh!” Yang flinched and cried out, a rogue hand snaking down between her still clothed legs.

Drawing her tongue along the canvas of her toned stomach and briefly pausing to circle laps around the rim of her navel, Blake snapped at the waistband of the bike shorts she had yet to strip Yang of, teasing her as her fingers danced along the outside of the fabric.

“I… I thought we c-could go to, to, to… dinner.” Yang managed to continue, her sentences coming out in broken fragments. “Yeah, dinner. You could… you could order the tuna, and I could or- order!- the, the... the salmon. We could e-even share. Mah… my treat.”

Blake didn’t answer, preoccupied with the task of slithering her fingers under those shorts to knead along the skin beneath. It was torturing and stifling the longer Yang held out, to the point that she just wanted her to rip them off and take her before she screamed. She pleadingly looked down to darkened, predatory eyes, fisting the sheets as her breathing grew erratic, her impatience growing. 

When Blake then ducked her head down and grinded her teeth against the outside of her shorts she bucked, so close, involuntarily jerking her hips toward her face. It forced Blake to lean back, lest she risk her nose being shoved through her brain. The blonde clutched tighter to the linen beneath her, only able to whimper at the loss of pressure that disappeared as fast as it came.

Decidedly finished with her teasing, the Faunus grinned and looped an arm around her leg, hand spread flat against her belly for safety after that last reaction. Especially for what she had in mind.

In order to stifle her noises, Yang bit her hand as the heel of Blake’s palm came crashing down between her legs, hitting all the right spots as she unraveled.

A lofty laugh vibrated against her leg to reach her ears. “My, you came fast. I barely even touched you. You won’t last long in the next round at this rate.”

Yang didn’t respond, too busy concentrating on her swimming vision. With her vision restored, she directed her gaze down, realizing that her shorts had disappeared and she could feel a new draft between her legs. She had to admit, the pretty Faunus nipping the inside of her thighs and working her way up wasn’t a bad picture.

Then she registered what Blake said. 

“Next round?”

Without asking if she was ready, Blake engulfed her clit in her mouth, going straight to work on stimulating the small nub of nerves with a vicious suck. 

Still sensitive and not fully recovered, Yang jolted, her hands blindly tugging at ebony hair in a desperate attempt to find something to hold on to. Somehow, she still managed to maintain the state of mind to avoid gouging the ears. Instead, much to Blake’s delight, she rubbed the pads of her fingers along the base of the velvet lined appendages.

It didn’t take long for the heat in her belly to start up again, rearing for another performance at the mercy of Blake’s tongue, the slimy muscle dragging down her folds that the darker huntresses kept spread with her free hand and burying itself as far as it could go.

Yang screamed at the intrusion, spitting colorful profanities she repeated again and again at the wriggling sensation of the other girl plunging in and out. 

Her senses kicked into overdrive, all sound fading. All she became aware of was that darting tongue, Blake’s wispy hair tickling her thighs, that hand holding down her pelvis as her spasms overtook her and its twin that tended to the lower part of Yang her mouth was too busy to take care of. It was driving her insane.

It was over embarrassingly quick after that. With one last, rough, drag of tongue she orgasmed again, her walls contracting around Blake as everything spilled out hot and fast and her name rolled from her mouth in a throaty moan - the only thing her muddled mind could think of.

She twitched as Blake languidly lapped up the flowing juices , the Faunus making sure to swallow it all before running her tongue along her one more time, flicking the hypersensitive bundle of nerves to make her shudder on the way up. 

With a sly grin affixed to her face Blake licked her lips and slid back up Yang’s body to meet her in a gratifying kiss. Both tasting themselves on the other’s mouth.

“So.” Blake began after they parted. The two of them slowly winding down now to bask in the satisfaction of afterglow. “We’re going on a date tomorrow?”

Yang waited a moment to give her answer, trying to get her head on straight and center herself back to Remnant after her second trip to cloud nine. “I didn’t say anything about tomorrow.”

Coyly smirking, Blake nuzzled their cheeks together, enjoying Yang’s flustered reactions to it, the blonde waving her hands around as though uncertain where to touch. “No, I did. We’re going on a date tomorrow.”

Yang lightly laughed. “Ha ha, great! That’s… great. Very great. Now that we’ve got that settled…”

Before the hum of curiosity could conceive itself in her throat, it quickly morphed into an expression of bewilderment as she was tossed onto her back. From above, a toned body loomed into view along with vivid purple eyes that flashed with promises of unspeakable deeds. 

Yang hovered close, lips carved into a sly smile scant inches away. So, so close, and yet so far.

“About your next round…”


End file.
